Harry Potter and the Return of the Dead Modified
by Bleeding-Aphrodite
Summary: This is My new modified Version, of my old story. Basicly, Harry is with the girl of his dreams, and so is Ron. But who does Ginny Transform? Please R&R Love ya lots:)
1. Default Chapter

The Surprise Getaway.

Number four privet drive was warm, as the sun began to rise early in the morning. In the small room on the second floor a sixteen year old boy began to stir. Harry Potter was a very unusual boy. He had black messy hair, and bright green eyes. And in the middle of his forehead he had a pale scar that resembled a bolt of lightning. Harry was in the middle of a dream about his parents, when he was awoken by a loud _crack_ that issued from behind his door. Harry recognized this noise to be from someone apparating just outside. Harry had barely grabbed his glasses of his bedside table, when the door handle turned, and the door opened. Harry quickly grabbed his wand, and adjusted his glasses in time to see red hair and big smiles. Fred and George, Ron Weasley's older brothers, were standing at the end of Harry's bed. Harry leapt out of bed to greet them when another loud _crack _sounded from the other side of the door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, too, had just come around the door. Mrs. Weasley smiled widely at Harry. "Happy birthday Harry dear. Arthur would you fetch his things?" Mrs. Weasley was a plump little woman with tomato red hair. Harry felt as if his mother had just walked into the room. He, Harry, always loved hearing 'Happy Birthday' because it was something he never heard from the Dursley's.

"T-T-Thank you." Said Harry in his attempt to stifle a yawn. "Not to sound rude, but, why are you here?"

"Yes, well, we meant to send an owl. You are coming to spend the rest of the summer at our house. We couldn't let you spend the rest of it here, now could we?" This time it was Mr. Weasley, a short balding man, wearing plaid golf pants, and a turtle neck. What little of his hair left was also tomato red.

"So come on sleepy head. Grab your stuff, and lets go." Said Fred. Fred and George were identical so half the time you didn't know who was speaking.

Harry picked up all his muggle clothes and school robes, books and lose bits of parchment. He stuffed them hastily into his trunk, and put Hedwig's cage on top.

"We are going by portkey seeing as you can't apparate. We 'borrowed' one of Ginny's old shoes. It's in the alle behind your house. So lets go already."

"Got everything Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded.

"So we're off." Said Mr. Weasley who was busying himself with the light switch. They walked down the hall, past a fat snoring Dudley, and down the stairs. Harry could hear Aunt Petunia telling Uncle Vernon about the neighbor's husband.

"He has always been such a nice person. Yes that's right, I heard them yelling at, can you believe it, 3:00 this morning. I'd be surprised if it didn't wake the whole street." Harry's stomach gave a funny sort of half jump, half lurch. 'Did they know he was going with the Weasleys? Would they be mad with him? Would they try and stop them taking him?'

"And where do you think your going, Boy?" Boomed Uncle Vernon from the end of the hall. He was walking towards him, purple faced, and fists clenched. But before Harry could say a word Mrs Weasley stepped in front of him, Harry, and spoke clearly to Uncle Vernon.

"Mr Dursley, we are going to be taking Harry for the rest of the summer holidays as a sort of Birthday Present. Sorry we didn't write, but my husband and I have been rather busy. I hope you don't mind." she was going pink and also clenching her fists. Harry could tell she did not approve of him yelling at Harry. Aunt Petunia had also joined them in the hall way.

"Oh, Harry I almost forgot it was your birthday. On moment." Harry was flabbergasted. Aunt Petunia never addressed him like a normal person before. Her voice towards him was normally anger mixed with fear, but not this time. No, this time her voice was sweet and happy. Like she was really talking to her nephew. Harry was so stunned he didn't notice her pulling out a large gift box. "Here you go. I was told this lot would last you all year." Harry just realized this box had to be some where around a quarter of the size of his trunk. He couldn't help it. His jaw just dropped open. He fell to his knees, and opened the lid. There was the largest selection of sweets Harry had ever seen. It was like he had his own personal sweet shop sitting in front of him. He felt like he was back standing in Hunnydukes. Harry looked up at his Aunt. She was beaming down at him. He opened his moth to saw 'thank you' but all that cam out was

"Thak-alt" Aunt Petunia just smiled. He saw that Uncle Vernon did not look pleased about this at all. He Picked up his gift and looked at Aunt Petunia, then back to Uncle Vernon.

"Well then. If that's all we best be going." said Mr Weasley.

"Yes I think you should" said Uncle Vernon. Trying Hard to sound mean. Harry felt odd. Something extremely strange was happening. Uncle Vernon then clapped a big hand on his shoulder and spoke in a voice that Harry had only ever heard him use around Dudley. "Have a good year then." and Aunt Petunia bent down and gave him a small hug. Harry was so shocked, but smiled.

They walked out the front door. Harry looked back and saw both his Aunt and Uncle waving goodbye. They walked down the alley, to find the shoe. harry was so shocked that he almost bumped right into George, when they all stopped. They huddled around the shoe and placed a finger on it. Fred and George had Harry's trunk, Mr Weasley had Hedwig, and Harry had his gift from the Dursleys. Mrs Weasley counted to three, and Harry felt a pull somewhere behind his navel. After a few minutes, they made it to the Burrow.

"Ok, you two stay with Harry a moment." Harry watched Mr and Mrs Weasley walk inside. They waited for five minutes. There was no movement inside the house. No lights and no sounds. Until there was a flash of blue light from the right window, and before Harry knew it Fred and George had a hold of either of his arms. His trunk, his gift, and Hedwig must have already went up to Ron's room cause they were no longer outside. When they got inside, harry saw nothing. Not even the light from the windows. And then, just as Harry blinked, all the lights came on and Harry heard people yell, at the top of their lungs, 'SURPRISE!'

Harry looked around to see everyone he knew was there. Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Neville, Dobby, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Everyone. He could not believe his eyes. He even saw most of his fellow Gryfindores. Harry could not believe it. Until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He received the largest shock of all. Cho Chang was looking at him. She gave Harry a little hug and said, "Happy Birthday Harry." and kissed him on the cheek. He took a seat at the large scrubbed wooden table in the center of the room, that was now being weighed down by many countless birthday presents. It remind him of all of Dudley's birthdays. He began with the gifts from the Weasleys, then Hermione, then Hagrid. Until there was no more wrapped gifts. He was surprised at how many people gave him sweets, or books. He got books for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and books about Quidditch, he even got some of Fred and George's new tricks. He felt as if he would never need to go to Hunnydukes again. He was set for a while. Hermione thought it would be rather funny to give both Harry and Ron 'Hogwarts: The History' and she laughed when Harry said he didn't need it he would just ask her. Dobby had made him a set of socks, one had a moving stag and the other a large black dog. He also made him a hat, and a pair of mitts. Lupin was talking to Moody about how Sirus died, when he suddenly noticed Harry had over heard. Harry tried not to look sad, but after all, Sirus was his godfather. He was his dad's best friend, and he was talking about Harry coming to live with him. Harry was looking forward to finally leaving the Dursleys forever. But instead, Sirus was killed by a member of his very own family, Bellatrix Lestrange. He died saving Harry from Lord Voldemort. Harry wished he had never gone to the Department of Mysteries. If he hadn't, Sirus would still be alive, and he would be here celebrating with him. He saw Cho trying hard to catch his attention. He looked at her, and she got up and went out the front door. Harry made sure noone was watching and followed her. She was sitting in a chair that she had conjured up. Harry almost forgot she was seventeen, and that she was old enough to do magic out side school. He noticed there was a second chair as if she knew he was coming. She glanced over out of the side of her eye, and noticed him standing there. She beckoned him over. Harry walked over with out a glance behind him. He sat down beside her, and noticed she was staring right at him. She looked around to make sure noone was around before opening her mouth to speak.

"Harry is there something wrong? You look upset." Harry noticed a concerned tone in her voice. He was unsure if he wanted to tell her about Sirus. What would she say? Would she laugh at him? Did he want to find out?

"Lupin and Moody are talking about my godfather." Harry noticed that she looked very confused. "My godfather died last a few months ago." Harry wanted to run away. He wanted to run, and not look back. He did not want to cry in front of Cho. But before he could stop himself, he felt one tear fall down his cheek. Cho noticed, and brushed it away from his cheek. He felt his heart do a back-flip.

"I know how it feels Harry." Harry knew what she meant by this. In his fourth year, Harry was entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was competing against Cedric Diggory, but neither of them wanted to reach for the trophy first. When they both reached out for it at the same time, they were transported to a graveyard. There Lord Voldemort killed Cedric, and Harry brought back his dead body, and escaped him, Voldemort, again. For a long time Harry thought Cho would hate him, but she didn't. "Some day the pain will go away. Mine has. Harry this might sound tactless, but will you go out with me?" Harry's heart leapt into his throat, making it extremely hard for him to speak. He just nodded. Cho understood, because she jumped out of her chair, as if it had just caught on fire. As Harry stood up, he felt himself being pulled into a very tight hug. He pushed her hair from her face, and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her face was very warm. Hand in hand, they mad towards the house, when Harry heard someone clear their voice. Harry whipped around to see Ron standing with a large smile on his face, looking almost evil.

"So... Back together are you?" smiling broadly.

"Er...well...yes." said Harry felling red. Cho smiled up at him, then turned to face Ron.

"Isn't it great?" she smiled even wider.

"Yea that's fantastic news." Ron just smiled at Harry. "Mom's got dinner on the table." they walking in together, to see the largest selection of food Harry had ever seen. There was also a birthday cake sitting in the center of the table, along with loads of butterbeer. Harry noticed Hermione and Ron were both acting very strange around each other. Ron would blush when he made eye contact with her, and she would collapse into silent fits of giggles when ever Ron mentioned how good she was in school. Hermione was also almost staring dreamily at Ron, from across the table. Cho also seemed to notice, because she looked over at Harry and gave a confused look. Harry returned it, and continued to stare at his two best friends behaving very odd around each other.


	2. Lily and James Potter

Lily and James Potter.

Harry spent a lot of the next few weeks watching his best friends closely. Harry could almost swear they liked each other. He heard Ron muttering in his sleep that night.

"She doesn't like you Krum. Don't you get? it she likes me... Hermione your hair is so pretty, and your smile is..." The rest of Ron's constant muttering was drowned out by a loud snort from Neville. Over the last couple weeks, Harry and the Weasleys spent a lot of time in Diagon Alley. The main reason was because Ron's dad had been appointed as the new Minister Of Magic, because Fudge resigned. This recent raise meant that Ron's family now had the amount of money they needed. Ron didn't need second hand school supplies anymore. He got all new robes and books. He gave Pigwidgeon to Ginny, and got a handsome barn owl, named Zeus. They even got a set of Quidditch balls so they could play before going back to school. Hermione was a good beater, and cho was a good chaser, but she still liked chasing Harry to the snitch, when he least expected her to. The summer went very well as far as Harry could tell. He spent a lot of time with Cho, and to his amazement her and Hermione were getting on very well. But Ginny on the other hand was hardly talking again. She was going threw a stage that made her very moody. She yelled at a chicken for getting in her way, and began banging on the ceiling every time the Gaul in the attic made any sound. No one really wanted to talk to her much. Harry tried his hardest to be nice to her, but when ever he said anything, she just looked at him and said "whatever."

When the day before they returned, was upon them Harry almost dreaded the thought of leaving the only place he could really call home. The Weasleys were like family to him. They had gone into Diagon Alley for ice cream, and anything they might have missed, when Harry noticed something that shocked him more then all the events of that summer together. Hermione, as Harry noticed before but took no notice of, was attracting a lot of stares, mostly from boys. Harry noticed Ron clenching his fists together so his hands were pure white, and Harry could see the veins in his wrist popping. After a while, Harry too, was very annoyed with the constant staring. He yelled at a tall boy, with bright blue eyes, in the Quidditch shop. Ron yelled at about ten. Even Ginny yelled at a few because they stared at Hermione, and then proceeded to point from across the room. Mrs Weasley walked in and got them each a Chocolate Cherry Fudge ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Harry didn't want this day to end. He felt like he had never felt before. This was his family. He had never had a real family with a mom and a dad, and he had no siblings. Just then he remembered when Mrs. Weasley and Sirus were having an argument about Harry, and Sirus told her that Harry wasn't her son. Mrs. Weasley told Sirus he was as good as one of her sons. Before he knew it, Harry was being shaken awake by Ron.

"Get up mate were gonna miss the train." Harry dressed at top speed, and threw his stuff into his trunk. The Weasleys now had a new car, that looked like the same car Uncle Vernon drove. They piled into the car, and set off, and were there in no time. They went up to the barrier that separated platform nine and ten. Harry was supposed to meet Cho here. They hadn't told anyone but Ron that they were dating. So he didn't want to look to suspicious. Ron, however, knew who he was looking for, and kept pointing in odd places and whispering 'Here she comes Harry' just to watch him whip around, and look absently around. Finally she showed up, and Ron looked almost disappointed. Harry looked at Cho, then asked "Do you want to walk threw with me, and Ron?" Cho smiled brightly and nodded. They all went threw the barrier together, and said their goodbyes to the Weasleys. They found an empty compartment and sat down. Ginny joined after a while, but just sat in the corner. When the train started to move, Neville and Luna Lovegood came in to the compartment.

"Mind if we sit here? Every where else is full."

"Yea sure sit down." After a few minutes of complete silence, Neville cleared his through loudly.

"Er- I wanted to- er- let you all know that- er- well... Luna and I are going out."

"Wow that's great Neville."

"Yea you two look-er- cute together." Ron looked over at Hermione, who just turned her head away. "Anyone else dating that we know?" He looked at Harry and Cho. Harry put his hand on Cho's.

"Yea. Cho and I are together now." he smiled. Everyone else tried to look surprised, but Harry knew they were expecting them to get together. He secretly felt relieved. They sat and talked about the summer break, as it seems, Neville had been reading some old herbology books of his Gran's, and he found a recipe for a old potion. He began talking about it, when Hermione started shaking.

"Neville, the properties of that potion are very complex. Its used to cure cursed people-"

"Yea like my parents." She just stared at him.

" Oh. Neville I'm sorry I forgot." He just waved it away and nodded.

"I've studied it in every book possible. I know what I need, and I know how to make it. I just need help for Professor Sprout, and Professor Snape." He gave a small sigh. Harry knew very well how Professor Snape felt about Neville's performances in his class. Snape detested all Gryfindores, especially Harry. After a deep discussion about Luna's summer in Ireland, they heard the food trolley come to a halt in the corridor. They all bustled out to buy sweets. Then sat down, swapping sweets, and laughing merrily. They had a half a dozen games of Exploding Snap, and two games of Gobstones. After they took turns waiting in the hall as the others changed, the train began to slow. Then stopped at the Hogsmeade Station and got off the train. They were met by the large voice called over the crowd.

"Firs' years over here. Firs' years ter me please." Harry's heart leapt. "Alright yer three?" As usual, they didn't get to say anything to him because of all the pushing, and shoving around them. As they were pushing towards a small clearing where they normally found their carriages, they saw them. Harry had never seen anything like these before. Almost out of force of habit he looked at Hermione. She just shook her head. Luna walked to his side and said;

"Crystal Horned Silk Dragons. They are normally found in Bulgaria, but Dumbledore got some of Charlie Weasley. A bit of a surprise for the sixth years, I suppose." She just smiled. Harry had just noticed something... odd. Her eyes, once a misty grey, were now a vibrant blue. She looked sane. Her prominent eyes used to give her a look of surprise all the time, but now she looked calm, and relaxed. Noone sounded surprised that Luna knew what kind of animal this was. It was true, she really did know her magical creatures. When they had all pilled into a carriage, Luna began telling them how she wanted to become a care of magical creatures teacher. She had just finished telling them about this, when the carriage came to abrupt halt. Cho almost flew forward off her seat, and Ron's ears had turned bright red, because Hermione had fallen on him. She blushed bright red also. Harry was helping Cho out of the carriage, when Professor McGonagall hurried towards him. She stopped at the top of the steps. Harry didn't understand. She didn't look angry. He hadn't done anything on the train, or at Hogsmeade. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Potter. The head master would like to see you please." She strode away, with a confused Harry in pursuit. Hermione and Ron said goodbye to Cho and Luna, and went to sit down. Meanwhile, Harry was standing beside Professor McGonagall, in front of the stone gargoyle that blocked the secret passage to the office of Albus Dumbledore. Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and said "Chocolate Frog." The stone wall split in two and the moving spiral staircase appeared. He stepped on after Professor McGonagall. At the top of the staircase was a large door with a brass knocker. Harry had just reached for it, when the door opened silently. He entered. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, with his fingertips together, resting his chin on them. He looked at Harry, like a father looks at his favorite son.

"Welcome Harry. Please, do sit down. I have some shocking news for you. About your parents." Harry couldn't say anything. Dumbledore had never told Harry much about his parents. He couldn't begin to wonder what he was about to say. He just walked over to the chair on the other side of the desk, and sat, waiting. " Over the summer, while you were enjoying a wonderful time with the Weasley family, Voldemort made a very large mistake." Harry sat and said nothing. So he continued. " he tried a spell, a very old spell, that has never been done before. Its called the Venicus Numbradus spell." He smiled at the look of confusion on Harry's face. " young Miss Granger would know of this no doubt. Its been in Moste Potente Potions. Anyways. Its to bring back the dead. He was using it to bring back his dead Death Eaters. But it went horribly wrong. For him anyways. He brought back all the people he ever killed. And, what's most surprising, he didn't manage to bring back a single Death Eater. So, Harry, I would like to introduce you to your parents." From the far side of the office, where Harry hadn't noticed, was his parents. He couldn't breath. He was shaking. A mix of fear and happiness was advancing on him. He had his parents back. His dead parents were standing there. He had seen them many times before. In the Mirror of Erised, in wizard photos, and last year he say a vision of them. A misty cloud that had erupted from the end of his and Voldemort's wands. His mother walked over and bent down so she was eye level with him. She had long red hair, and almond shaped eyes. Bright green in color just like his. This was how she looked in the last picture, before she was killed. She wrapped her arms around him, his dad also came over and put a hand on his sons shoulder. He was tall and gangly like Harry. Jet black hair that grew where ever it wanted, and the same nose, his mouth was the same, he was even had the same build. The build of a true seeker. He had a family now. Everything was perfect. And with out warning, a large black dog came bounding into the room. Harry was sure he was dreaming, because he had seen Sirus die. He watched it. Sirus didn't come back threw the curtain. But them the dog formed back into a man. A very well groomed man. The same mad that was in the picture of his parents wedding. Harry pinched himself hard, and it hurt. This was reality. But, this didn't add up.

"Excuse me. Professor?" Dumbledore smiled. He knew what Harry was going to ask.

"We had to fake Sirus' death. Until the ministry found out that Peter Petigrew wasn't dead we couldn't risk them, or Voldemort getting a hold of him. Voldemort lured you away once, and it almost killed you. We knew he was getting into your head. If he saw that Sirus was, apparently, dead, then he couldn't use Sirus to get you. We created the seen. Sirus apparated just before he fell in behind the curtain." Harry turned his head so noone could see the one tear falling down his cheek. Lily had thrown her arms around him and muttered

"My boy. My baby boy. I missed you growing up. If I only knew that you were going to destroy the Dark Lord. If I had only knew. I'm so sorry Harry."

"Mum, its not your fault. You saved me. I have the best of friends, and I kind of have a- er- girlfriend." He blushed. James clapped a hand on his back and said;

"That's my boy. The ladies man." He looked down at his watch. "The feast will be almost over if you don't hurry." With one last look at his parents and Sirus, he went straight to the great hall, that was full of chattering students. He looked up and say Hagrid, and Dumbledore talking. He told Hermione and Ron everything. Hermione was sitting in complete shock, and Ron was looking very pale. Harry had just finished eating, when he stood up. The chatter ceased immediately.

"Welcome back, welcome back. What a wonderful feast we have had. I have just a few new announcements. Mr.Filch the caretaker has requested me to inform you, that there has been a few new objects added to the list of objects that are banned from the corridors. Dr Dribbles Magic Mice, Fred's Forgetful Powder and Ton-Tongue-Toffee. Also the D.A. will be meeting every Wednesday and Saturday. For more information please see Mr Harry Potter. And last your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Mr. And Mrs. Potter." With a large group of muttering, Lily and James appeared threw the small wooden door behind the staff table. Their were shrieks, and muttering. Girls crying. People fainting, and most of the Great Hall stood up to get a better look. Then, with out warning, there was a burst of applause. Ron was one of the people that had fainted. He was laying on the floor, and when he came to he was speechless. Hermione was whooping on top of her chair when Dumbledore began to speak again. Harry was also shocked. The D.A. was on again, and his parents were now his teachers.

"Another thing, before we head of to bed. I would like to read a notice that has just arrived from the ministry.

' Innocent Man Convicted For Another's Crime.

_Sirus Black. We are proud to inform you that the true person behind the killings of those thirteen people, has been caught. Peter Petigrew was believed to be dead, but has indeed been seen. He plotted his own death and ran to hide from Lord Voldemort. The Minister of Magic said today " Yes indeed. Sirus Black had been cleared of all charges and is taking up the position of Magical Ailments Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also he has been awarded the Order of Merlin First Class, with a full pardon."_

So I would like to introduce another new teacher. Mr.Black will be teaching a new position. Magical Ailment, in hopes we have a turn out of Healers." With this another chair was added to the ends of either ends of the table. Professor McGonagall was now whispering something in Dumbeldore's ear. "Ah yes another notice. Thank you Professor McGonagall. Yes another position became available, unfortunately, last year as well. The new divinations course has been removed due to the fact that we have not been able to fill it. Instead, we have added practical course that will be taught by Mrs.Weasley. She is taking on a course to prepare you for future life. So any of you that have been learning Divination, you will now be in her class." Harry looked over at Ron, whose face was pure white with shock. His mother was a teacher. "Another thing I feel I should tell you, is Professor Lupin has been asked to come back. He will be helping Professor Hagrid, in teaching you Care Of Magical Creatures. I heard he taught a lot of you about Dark Creatures. So I have asked that he come back, and teach some more. He, as you should know, is a werewolf. So that should bring some interest in to the class. Now im sure that is everything. So off to bed." He stood up and began talking to the group of new teachers. Harry went to meet Cho in the hall, when he caught sight of his mother walking towards him. She looked at him and said;

"We will be helping you with the D.A. if you want. We could also show you some spells, and incantations, counter-curses, jinxes, you name it and we can help. I want to be there for you. I love you." She kissed him on the head, and sent him to bed. He walked out to see Cho, waiting at the bottom of the marble staircase. They walked up the staircase. They normally parted at the edge of the Ravenclaw corridor. They said goodbye and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked back to the Gryfindore common room.


	3. The Lion and The Serpent

The Lion and The Serpent.

Over the next six weeks, Harry had gotten used to having his parents working at the school. And with Halloween only two weeks away, the spirits were high. Harry couldn't tell which classes were his favorite now. He had joined Sirus' class, just to be able to see him. His parents were teaching them blocking in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they were learning how to clean, in Mrs.Weasley's class. Also, Harry had Quidditch practice to look forward to on Monday, Thursday, and Sunday. On Sunday they were doing a double practice with Ravenclaw. On their way back from practice Sunday afternoon, Harry, Ron and Cho noticed a large group of people crowded around the notice board, in the entrance hall. They found Neville and Hermione talking in the Great Hall. Hermione looked up when they walked in.

"Hogsmeade trip next weekend. Are you going?"

"Yea. Are you?"

"Yes. I've got to get a new quill, and a broomstick."

"Why do you need to buy a broomstick?" Ron was looking at her in shock.

"Cause the schools brooms just don't go that fast do they?"

"Are you going to tell us what your talking about or what?

"You'll find out soon enough. I wonder. What kind of broom to you reckon would be fast enough? I read that the Bludger goes about thirty miles and hour. Would a Cleansweep eight do alright?"

"Hermione, if your not going to tell us what your talking about, then don't ask us for our advice." Harry was looking very confused, but Ginny knew what she was talking about.

"Nine."

"Cleansweep nine? Well yes that sounds like a good broom. What one do you have?"

"Nimbus two thousand and two."

"Ooo. I should get that then, Harry's two thousand did very well. Yes I'm going to get that one."

The next week was very busy. Between classes, homework, Quidditch practice and the D.A. meetings, Harry was kept very busy. He often met Cho in the library, so he, Cho, Ron and Hermione could do their homework together. When they were about to leave Hermione asked Cho a very odd question.

"Cho- er- could I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

"Yea. OK. I'll see you later Harry."

"OK." once they were out of ear shot Hermione broke into a very confusing conversation with Cho. Meanwhile, down the hall, Ron was telling Harry about a crush he had on someone.

"But how do I tell her I like her? I mean were friends, but if I tell her, and she doesn't like me back then it might ruin our friendship. Right?" He was not making eye contact with Harry at all.

"Hermione?"

"How did you know?" His head snapping up.

"It's obvious Ron. And just tell her, she might like you two. Well go out for a butterbeer in the three broomsticks on Saturday, maybe you could tell her then. OK?"

"OK." He choked. They walked down to meet Cho and Hermione for lunch. Harry pulled Cho aside.

"Guess who likes Hermione?"

"The same person who likes Ron?"

"Meet us at the three broomsticks for drinks at 1:30 Saturday. Alright?"

"Alright. Ill see you tonight then? By the lake?" She smiled at him.

"How about in the entrance hall?" He didn't want Cho outside alone in the dark. Cho seemed to know why he wanted to meet inside.

"Aww that's so sweet!" She kissed him on the cheek, then walked over to sit beside Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

The rest of the day was going by so quickly that harry hardly noticed what he ate for dinner. It was like someone had made the clocks go extra fast. He left the Gryfindore common room alone that night. He met Cho in the entrance hall. They walked threw the snow and sat by the lake. They sat there together for what felt like hours till Cho looked up at him and said "Harry I'm really cold." The tip of her nose was cherry red and she had snow in her hair. He helped her up with out saying anything. He conjured up a small pink flower, that was really made up of small crystals of fire. She held it in her hands and stared at him in amazement.

"Do you want to go back up to the school?" He asked her. She blushed.

"One more walk around the lake." They walked around the lake once more, then walked back up to the school. Harry left her at the corridor to her common room on the third floor then made his way back to the Gryfindore common room, where it was empty except for Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy legged ginger cat. He purred lowed when Harry walked in. The next morning Harry woke to Ron giving himself a small pep talk about how to approach Hermione.

"Just walk up to her sit down and tell her. If she says something nice, she likes you. If she just stares at you, get up and run. But you her friend. She wouldn't just say nothing, right?"

"Right." Said Harry, causing Ron to jump and knock the mirror off the wall. His ear went a deep currant colour, as he pulled out his wand to repair it. They met Hermione and Cho in the Three Broomsticks at 1:30, with their arms weighed down with their shopping. "Look there's Cho and _Hermione_." He said putting extra emphasis on Hermione's name. Ron just nodded and blushed a deep raspberry red. They walked over and sat down. Cho passed them each a Butterbeer and looked at Hermione with a curious look.

"Hermione... didn't you have something you wanted to say to someone?"

"Um...er...well...yes. Yes I did. Ron," She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. She shifted slightly in her seat. She looked ready to run. "I have a crush on you I have since our second year here." She blurted in on long sentence. Ron looked shaken. Hermione was holding her breath. She looked confused.

"I like you a lot and I have since we met, I don't like it when we fight and I don't like it when other boys get all chummy with you." He said. "Wait. You like me?" He blushed. Hermione nodded. The both blushed, and let out a deep sigh. "Glad that's out of the way. So... will you go out with me then?"

"Yea alright." Said Hermione, finally managing to look up at Ron. Harry smiled at Cho, who smiled back while giving a little cough.

"I'll get more drinks." She said winking at Harry.

"I'll go with you." They walked over to the counter and left Hermione and Ron alone. Hermione blushed as Ron took hold of her hand. After three more rounds of drinks they walked out into the bright, sunny street, where they met Neville and Luna. Luna gave a slight cough when she saw Ron, but coughed even harder when she noticed Ron and Hermione holding hands. Harry stared warmly at Cho, before noticing that Luna was clinging to Neville in attempt to stay standing. "What's up Luna?"

"Oh! Nothing!" She said going into a fit of chocking giggles. Neville opened his mouth to say something four times, but caught a glimpse of Ron and changed his mind. The he got up his courage and said "We just say Ginny snoggin' Malfoy outside the Hogs Head." He blurted. to his sudden surprise, Ron laughed out loud.

"Oh Neville your imagining things now you are. My sister would never snog a Malfoy!" Neville looked away as though he didn't want to tell Ron that he was wrong. After receiving reproachful looks from almost everyone, he said, with a hint of forbidding in his voice, "Fine! We'll go check it out. OK?" Neville nodded slightly. Ron stalked off, dragging Hermione with him, Harry and Cho in his wake. When they walked through the door the hit Ron square in the back. He was clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. Hermione was whimpering because Ron had, apparently, forgotten to let go of his hand and was crushing the bones in her hand. Harry noticed what had caused Ron's anger from across the room. Ginny was sitting at a small scrubbed wood table snoggin' a tall boy with a pointed face and dull shiny blond hair. It was Malfoy but he looked different. Older, nicer, happier. He was smiling at Ginny from across the table. He pushed a piece of hair from her eyes and laughed, a real human laugh. He looked healthier then normal too. Like he had just spent a week eating Mrs. Weasleys home cooking. Ron hadn't noticed this, of course. Hermione hissed, threw a cry of pain, "Ron! Could you stop clenching your fists please! Your hurting me!" Ron looked shaken. He looked sideways and grunted, then let go of her hand and continued clenching his fists. He walked over to them and yanked Malfoy off his chair. He looked furious. He looked right into Malfoys pale grey eyes and said "Start explaining now!" The four of them sat down with Ginny and Draco, as she started to explain. Her eyes became dusty and grey. She looked like Professor Trealawney giving a fake premonition.

"It was about right after school started, I was sitting in the library, when I saw him staring at me from across the room. I wanted to tell him to clear off, but he looked sad. So I walked over to him. We started talking. We became close. I went back every day to see him. We started dating about three weeks ago. He was under the imperious curse, his father didn't want him getting friendly with the wrong sort. After he let him off of it, he told lies about you guys to keep him from liking you. When I told him about you, he wanted to get to know you. Then I told him I would put in a good word with you guys, but it didn't work. You were ignoring me. I thought you had found out, and were punishing me."

'My dad's crazy. He hated muggle born, or pure blood families that associate with them. He used all sorts of curses on me to make me the same way. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I should have gotten to know you better. Ron I like your sister a lot. She cares about me. I was never good enough for my dad. He never said he was proud of me. I never saw my mom, she was always being locked away, so she couldn't try to stop my dad from doing the curses on me. She would comfort me. That's why she sent me here. So I could learn some good and not evil. I won't hurt her. I promise." he stretched out a hand. Ron hesitated for a moment, before shacking it.


	4. Snapes secret love

Snape's Secret Love.

Harry realized that potions was getting rather boring. Snape just sat behind his desk humming, while the rest of the class busied themselfs with their work. He said hello to everyone in the halls, and gave everyone above zero on potions. Neville was being complimented on his "good work," and Harry was getting smiles from Snape rather then glares. Today he walked into class wearing cologne, and looking almost identical to...

"Gildroy Lockhart! Gross! Why would he want to look like him? What's he playing at?"

"Oh Ron! Are you kidding? Its so obvious he has a girlfriend. I just wonder who it is?"

"Yea right Hermione. Who would go out with him?"

"Hey guys" While Hermione and Ron were engaging in their usual argument about Snape, Malfoy had joined them.

"Hey Draco. Do you know what's up with Snape-" But the rest of her question was drowned out by the bell signaling the end of class.

"Don't forget I want a list of ingredients used in a mild love potion for tomorrow please. Have a good night!" He was really happy. Hermione was the only one that had a plan.

"We'll just walk in to his office, and ask him to give us extra home work, and maybe ask if he's seeing anyone."

"No Hermione, he might actually give us it." Their discussion was interrupted by Ginny.

"You could ask him that, or I know someone who knows." They followed her over to Draco.

"Yea I know. I'll tell you at lunch. We'll meet at the edge of the lake." They went to transfigurations. Professor McGonagall was teaching them about Amagi. Sirus and James came in, and gave a demonstration to the class. After that everyone studied extremely hard. Ron asked Hermione if he would make a good frog, but she couldn't answer over the sound of her own laughter.

"What are you laughing about?"

"A- red- frog!!!" She said through gasps of laughter. "But you would make a very cute frog." After she finally stopped laughing.

"I want to be a Stag like my dad."

"I want to be a cat. Aww wouldn't that be a cute couple? A cat and a frog?" Harry tried to think of what kind of animal Cho would choose.

"What kind of animal does Cho like?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him.

"You haven't asked her?"

"Well no, I mean why would I?" A bell rang in the distance, and the class emptied slowly. The had a hurried lunch, then began walking towards the lake. Until Harry heard his name being called.

"Harry! Wait up." It was Cho. She ran towards them. "Hi." She said to Ron and Hermione. "Harry, since we have the rest of the day off, do you want to maybe hang out? Have a game of Quidditch?"

"Sure, were just off to meet Draco at the moment, he knows why Snape's been acting weird."

"Oh. Ok, well maybe I'll see you later?"

"Oh, you don't want to come?"

"OK." She said smiling. They walked over to where Draco was siting with Ginny.

"OK. Well, about six months ago, my parents had a conversation about divorce. My mother told him if he was caught doing anything with Voldemort, of his supporters she would divorce him. Five weeks later he's sent to jail. She had gone to her lawyers when she warned my dad. She signed them the night he was caught, and delivered them the next day. When we went to get my school supplies, she met Professor Snape in the Leaky Cauldron. They dated for a while after they had left school, but my gran had told my mother "if you want to succeed in this world you need to marry for money" and she did. My father was a friend of my grandfathers. He was much older than her, and she had no choice. My mothers related to Sirus Black, and he hated Snape. So my mother married my Father. When Snape and her had seen each other enough, they started dating again. Now after four months they decided to get married. So now Professor Snape is going to be my stepfather. If you all would like to come to their wedding I could get you invitations?"

"I'm already going. Mum said I could go a month ago." Ginny smiled up at Draco.

"So will you come?" They all nodded.

The next day in potions Snape handed out little white and blue invitations that stated;

'_you are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Severus Snape and Narciassa Black._

_December 23rd 5:30 pm _

_Elwin City Church_

_please come.'_

Hermione smiled. "Aww how sweet is this? I've never been to a magical wedding. What do you think it will be like? I bet it will be simply beautiful."

"I talked to mum this morning. And guess what Harry?"

"What?"

"We're gonna be neighbors!" He showed Harry the letter from his mum. Harry was thrilled. He and Cho played Quidditch till the 3:30. He left Ron and Hermione at the Portrait of the Fat Lady, and went to see his parents. They told him they were going, so he could go if he'd like. He met up with Neville on the second floor. Neville looked upset.

"Hey Neville. What's up?"

"Hullo Harry. Well I was just looking over my ingredients list for my potion, and I needed on last thing, but it needs to be fresh, but Professor Sprout hasn't kept it for over fifteen years."

"What is it?"

"_Lontagiouse Borgadium_. It only grows during winter, and there out of it at Sheflock's Potion Supply Shop, and there's nowhere else to buy it."

"Try asking Hermione. She's been to every shop in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. She's in the common room if you want to ask."

"Thanks Harry. See ya." said Neville, waddling off.

"Bye Neville." said Harry. Harry had just getting to the Entrance Hall, where he found Ron. They were just stepping out side, when the familiar voice of Angelina Johnson beaconed him back.

"We have a late night ahead. We need to practice for tomorrow's match. You have five minutes. Ten to be on the pitch. I'll see you then." she walked off. They went up and put their stuff away. Then they walked down to the pitch, and changed into their uniforms. After five minutes, they heard thousands of footsteps in the stands. The normal announcer Lee Jordan's voice rang out across the pitch.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year. We have some good news for Gryfindore supporters. As you all know the Gryfindore team lost their beaters, Fred and George Weasley last year, but they have been replaced. Although it was a hard take replacing the best beaters the team has ever had, they found very good replacements. Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginny Weasley have replaced them." Harry looked over the heads of his teammates, and, like Ron, was very surprised to see Ginny and Hermione smiling at them from the far end of the room. "Also, Harry Potter was removed last year, because of a mad old bat didn't like the fact he was a good-"

"Jordan! Get on with it!"

"Yes Professor. But he has been reinstated. So I give you the Gryfindore team!" The last bit of his speech was drowned out by the sudden up roar of screaming and cheering at the mention of Harry's name. They came out, and a blast of cheering met them. It was a lot louder from outside the change room. "I also give you Hufflepuff." The cheering died down some, but it was still quite loud. As Harry stood there, he say his mom and dad in the stands. He looked down their row and saw Cho. She smiled at him, and he felt his mind go blank. He remembered the first time she smiled at him like this. They were playing against each other, and she almost made him fall off his broom with that smile. Even though they were dating, Harry couldn't stop his stomach from doing a funny half lurch, half flip. He was brought back by a the voice of Madame Hooch.

"Are you okay Potter?"

"What? Oh yea."

"Ok. Every one mount your brooms." Then she gave a short blast of her whistle, and they soared upwards. Harry loved this feeling. His mind would clear, except for the desire to catch the snitch. He had just stopped in the air when he felt his stomach lurch. He looked down the field, and saw it. The Snitch had no doubt just been released. The Hufflepuff seeker had just gone the opposite way. Harry dove and caught it. He looked at his watch when the whistle sounded.

"Two minutes!" Yelled Cho running over to congratulate him. "That's the shorted Quidditch match in-"

"All of Quidditch history. Harry you were amazing. You just dove ninety feet." He turned to Ron who had just arrived. "Dumbledore was right Ron. You are an amazing keeper." Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Thanks." He muttered. Harry was looking in the stands for his mom, when he caught sight of the strangest sight of all. Aunt Petunia walking off the stands.

"What is she doing here?" He said to his dad. James who knew who he was talking about gave a little cough.

"Dumbledore sent her a letter. So she came round here. Don't think she believed it until she saw her. Why?" said James.

Who did she get here?" said Harry.

"Apparated of course." James said looking down at his son.

"I thought only wizards and witches could apparate?" Harry said, confused.

"My lord. Has she never told you? Well of course she wouldn't, being married to that muggle Dursley. Harry your aunt's a witch." Looking almost shocked.

"WHAT!?" Harry blurted out. James laughed.

"Yea she was here with us. Never knew a couple that was more in love then Petunia and Daniel. But he was killed by Voldemort in the summer of his sixth year." answering the confused look on his face. "Your aunt never forgave us, cause we went of and got married. She met that Dursley about a year after she got out of school. Never told him what she was, of course. Then they had that fat little pudge. And she was cold to us from then on. She was sad when we were 'killed' but she pretended to she wasn't. But I guess she told that Dursley about this a few weeks ago. They had a big fight, and now she's told him if he doesn't like it they could get a divorce. He didn't say anything he just said he'll be staying with his brother for a while. Your cousin's not being treated to good now. He was caught smoking out side his school. He's been sent to that military school in London for the year." He chortled. "Was dead chocked when his mum told him he had to go. She bought a house in Diagon Alley. Wants to be close to us. Told Dursley that he could come or he could stay at Privet Drive. It was a real shocker for him. Don't think he can handle anymore surprises. Dudley was scared to see his mum making his breakfast with magic. Till he tasted it. He could have died. But now he's back on his diet. Little git. He told his mum he wants a wand for his next birthday. He was upset when she said no."

"So I don't have to go back there?" Said Harry hopefully.

"No. You think we don't want ya?"

"Oh. Yea, right." said Harry feeling stupid.

"Sirus is gonna get a house near Cho, so you can spend some time down there." He said smiling at Harry, as he took hold of Cho's hand. Just then Harry's scar burst into white hot pain. Voldemort had a plan.


	5. Voldemorts plan

Voldemort's Plan.

"Harry. What's wrong?"

"He's gonna attack the school. He want's to take the school on the 16th of February. He's got more Death Eaters." Harry gasped.

"Harry you have to find Dumbledore. Tell him now. Go!" Harry hadn't noticed that they were already in the Entrance Hall. He ran to the stone gargoyle. James looked at Cho. Then to Ron. Ron looked at Cho's white face.

"He has this thought connection with you-know- oh ok- Voldemort." He shuddered. "Sometimes Voldemort can sense him, and sometimes he can't." He chocked.

" Ron, did Harry tell you everything that happened in the graveyard two years ago?" said James.

"I think so. Why?" said Ron, now looking almost grey.

"Dumbledore told me that Voldemort touched him on the cheek that night. After getting his body back. I guess it's because the sacrifice that was made between Lily and Harry, was in his blood. And when Voldemort took some of Harry's blood, he got that too. Cancelling it out. Harry might not be safe at all now that Lily is back. He's just like any other kid."

"S-So Harry might die?" gasped Cho, who had just found her voice threw silent tears.

"I don't know. I just don't know." said James, turning his head towards the ground. Cho had burst into tears and ran all they way to her dormitory. James turned his eyes to Ron. "Find him. Tell him he needs to order a meeting of the D.A. now. They will be needed. Tell him there will be ten new books waiting in the Room of Requirements."

"O-O-Ok." Chocked Ron. He was shacking from head to foot. He walked back to the dormitory to find Harry with his face in his hands.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" he said. "She was scared, but at what? Was she scared of what I said? Or of me?"

"Mate she thinks Voldemorts gonna come walking in here and kill you. Like with Cedric. She likes you to much. She doesn't want to lose you. Your dad suggested a emergency D.A. meeting. He said there will be ten new books with important information and spells in them. And send Cho a note. Tell her to meet you there after or something. Tell her you will be alright." he looked scared of what was coming out of his own mouth. Ron patted him on the shoulder in a reassuring way. Then Harry jumped up, like he had sat down on hot coals.

"Your right. OK. I thing its time to re-try Hermione's old plan. Do you think people will still have there old coins? I think she gave out new ones just so I'm not sending a hundred owls."

"Yea she sent them by mail this summer. Silly girl." He added fondly. "She must have sent thirty owls or more, not to mention all the new members." He looked at Harry. "Mate, go find Cho. I'll me here when ya get back. I'm not the one ya need to be worrying about." Harry sent a quick note to Cho that read;

_Meet me in the Entrance Hall in 10 minutes._

_Love Harry._

He left for the owlry and hadn't made it more then two feet, when he walked into a big furry wall. But it wasn't a wall at all. It was a moleskin jacket, worn by a big furry faced man.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry said cheerily.

"Alright Harry?"

"Yea. I was just of to send a note to Cho."

"Oh. Good, Good. Well maybe yer four could come down ter see me tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright. We'll, see you later then." Harry had never taken Cho to meet Hagrid before, but he knew that she would get on well with him. He left for the owlry at a jog, and met Cho just inside the door.

"Harry I'm sorry... acted stupid... don't want to loose you... lost Cedric... can't go through that again... just can't!" She wailed though hiccoughs and sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Hey, listen I got you something. I was going to save it for valentines day, but now seems like a good time to give you it." He dug into the pocket of his robes till he found it. He pulled out a small black velvet box. It had a tiny silk flower on it. He put it in Cho's hand. She looked at Harry, to the box, and back to Harry. She wiped her eyes, then opened the box. Inside she found a small silver bracelet, that had a small lily in the center. "Read the inside of the box." Harry instructed her. She was crying again, but out of love. She read the inside of the box. It said '_I love you_' in small gold letters. She took the bracelet from the box, and placed the box securely in her pocket. Harry helped her put on the bracelet. He thought it accented her wrist perfectly. He looked at her. "I should tell you now I didn't pick it out alone. I had help from both my mom and Ron's mom. Ron got Hermione a necklace. But he knows what he's buying her for Christmas already so he's just going to be spontaneous and give it to her." He chortled. This made Cho laugh.

"Now I feel bad." She said sadly.

"Why?" He said looking confused.

"I don't have anything for you." She said looking at him with a woeful expression.

"What? No you don't need to give me anything. Just smile. Please." He cupped her chin. Automatically her face split into a wide, teary smile. She kissed Harry on the cheek, then on the lips. Harry walked her back to her common room before he remembered that Hagrid had wanted Harry to bring Cho. He stopped her as she walked up to the portrait hole.

"Um- Cho, I have a favor to ask you. Would you like to come to Hagrid's with us tomorrow after my Quidditch practice?"

"Yea sure. What time do you think?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Right after lunch I suppose." He smiled back at her.

"Alright. Well night Harry." She kissed him again. He walked back to find Ron and Hermione sitting together by the fire. They stopped talking the moment Harry walked in, then continued once they saw him. Harry slumped tiredly into a chair beside the fire. He looked at Ron who smiled.

"I saw Hagrid today." he said quickly. "He wanted to know if we wanted to go down tomorrow after Quidditch practice." Harry said looking to the both of them sitting on the hearthrug.

"Yea, we haven't been to see him since 'bout the fifth week of school." Said Ron looking rather happy about something.

"Well he wanted me to bring Cho, you know, cause they haven't met yet." Harry smiled looking at Hermione.

"What did she say?" She said.

"She said she would come." Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and looked confused.

"Alright you two out with it. What are you two smiling about?"

"Nice Necklace Hermione. Did Ron get that for you?" He hide a small laugh in a quick cough.

"Yea he did. He just sprung it on me. Told me to close my eyes. Then he put it on my neck and kissed me."

"Well that's nice. I gave Cho the bracelet I had bought her for Christmas. Im just going to buy her something nice for Christmas. But what to get her?" His eyes stung from tiredness. "I'm gonna go to bed." He said.

"Yea me too. Night Hermione." He kissed her cheek.

"Yea I have um- stuff to do tomorrow, so I'm off too. Night Ron. Night Harry." She walked up to the Girls dormitories. Ron and Harry walked up and undressed in silence. "Night." They both muttered. They both pulled the bed hangings closed, then fell into a peaceful sleep. When they woke-up the next morning, Ron was obviously trying to make himself look presentable. He told Harry it was nothing, but he, Harry, knew better. They walked down to find Hermione sitting in her usual chair. She had put on a pink lip gloss, and had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing her weekend clothes, and told them it was just the first half of the day. Harry walked down to the library to find Cho. He told her to meet him in the Great hall after lunch so they could go down to Hagrid's house. When he got back to the Gryfindore common room, he found Ron and Hermione playing a game of Gobstones. "Are we going down to Hagrid's?" Smiled Ron.

"Oh I almost forgot. Did you find Cho?" she said to Harry.

"Yea I have to meet her in the Great Hall after lunch." He said, "I should ask what her favorite animal is, when I see her."

"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron. He apparently tripped over one of the Gobstones and fell face first. Hermione helped him up, and Ron and Harry walked down to the quidditch pitch. Angelina was working them hard as usual. She wanted to win this year being it was her last. After a hour of solid practice, they walked back to the school. Cho smiled as Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, when they met after lunch. They walked down to see Hagrid, sitting in his large lawn chair, mopping his face with his large spotted handkerchief.

"Alrigh' you four?"

"Yea fine. How have you been Hagrid?"

"Can' complain. Been tryin' to find some interestin' thin's to show yer in class. But I ain't sure what you've learned. So I hear you two are going out?" he said smiling at Ron and Hermione. "And you must be Cho. I've heard amazin' things about ya." He added to Cho, who blushed profusely. "Well how about ya come in for a cup o' tea?"

"That would be nice. Thank-you." said Cho. They walked into the little one roomed cabin. A large bed was in the far corner, with a large patchwork quilt on top. Fang, the boar hound, was laying in his basket, but leapt up to greet Cho. They sat down at the wooden table, while Hagrid busied himself with tea. He brought over some treacle cookies, that he informed them all, he made himself. He told them that Mrs. Weasley had taught him how to make them. At this everyone took a few and placed them on the side of their plates. They talked about classes, and the up coming Quidditch match. They talked about Christmas and the holidays. The were talking about the D.A. until the clock chimed 6:00. They walked back up to the school for dinner. After they were dismissed from dinner they went up to the Room of Requirements. The Room had become a large sitting room, much like the one at Mrs. Figg's house, but without the smell of cats. They sat and talked some more, till Hermione looked at her watch. It was ten to nine. They left and walked Cho back to her common room before walking back towards the Gryfindore common room. After they got into the common room Hermione said she was off to bed. Ron and Harry also went to bed. But Harry didn't fall asleep for what felt like hours. He was thinking about Voldemort. His plan was ready. There was just one flaw. Dumbledore wasn't supposed to know. Harry had mastered Occlemency so he could see into Voldemorts mind but he, Voldemort, couldn't see in to Harry's. he new he couldn't put it off any longer. Tomorrow was Professor Snape's wedding, and he would have Christmas the next morning. All of the D.A. members had stayed behind after Harry had sounded the warning just before the Holidays started. He would take the rest of the Holidays to teach them new jinxes and curses. Noone would be having anymore Quidditch practice so he had all day for a week. His plan was to teach them everything from the Haraghauta curse, which made the person go blind temporarily, to the Anti-Crutacious jinx, so they couldn't be tortured by the death eaters. While reading through one of the books that Harry's father had left on the desk in the Room of Requirements, Hermione found a quick counter curse for the Avada Kadavara, so if someone gets hit, someone will just mutters a few simple words and the person is back to fighting in a few seconds. With this last thought, Harry fell asleep.


	6. The Enchanted Vows

The Enchanted Vows.

The next Morning dawned with a fresh fall of snow, glittering on the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. After breakfast, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Cho and Harry all went out onto the grounds for a snowball fight. After almost and hour, Harry decided to get going with the D.A. for at least an hour. While the rest of them were drying off in the D.A. room, Harry pulled out a small golden coin. He tapped it with his wand, and the date instantly changed to the time of their meeting. Hermione jumped, and so did Ron, when the door opened, right after Harry put his wand back in his pocket. Dean, Seamus, and Neville, were just walking by when their coins got hot. They had just made it in when ten more people walked in. After the last nine people showed up, Harry told them what was going on.

"-So most of us will be here for Valentines day, instead of going into Hogsmeade right?" There was a small mutter of agreement, before Harry said "Fine! You can go, or you can stay. I don't really care. But if Voldemort walks in and kills your friends, or you family-" He added to Padma Patil, who gave im a frightened look, "- then fine. But I'm not going. I'm going to stay here and practice. So. Most of us will me staying here for Valentines day, right?" Everyone nodded, and some even said "Right" or "Cheers!" Neville looked wearily at Harry, before nodding. Their meeting went on for an hour and a half, before someone noticed the time. Most of the girls shrieked, and said hurriedly "I have to get ready!" or "I Still need to do my hair!" Cho on the other hand stayed for another ten minutes, before Harry told her, "You can go get ready if you want, you know. I don't mind." She smiled and gave him a hurried kiss on the cheek, before walking, faster then usual, out of the room. Hermione walked back with them, but said she wouldn't be down for a while. Harry and Ron spent half and hour playing a game of Exploding Snaps, until the clock struck 4:00. They went and got ready in silence, seeing as it took a lot of effort to put on dress robes. Harry tried for ten minutes to make his hair lay flat, but it just kept getting worse. Finally he gave up, hoping someone would take pity on him and help, he walked downstairs still messing about with his hair. When they walked down into the main part of the common room, everyone was there. Padma Patil was wearing the same dress her sister had worn to the Yule Ball in fourth year. Ron, who had gone down ten minutes before Harry, was sitting in a chair. His dress robes were black, with silver bobbles of metal. Harry knew they were the ones that Fred and George had bought him, because Ron's old ones looked like a moldy, old dress. Sitting across from Ron was Hermione. She was wearing a navy blue dress with falling snowflakes, that shimmered and fell as she moved. She had just been telling Ron how she enchanted it. "- it's a simple flick of the wand, that makes pictures of things, really move. Its mostly used to make pictures move in the muggle world, but I thought I'd try it out on my dress." She smiled. Harry, who was looking around for Ginny, noticed her sitting by the fire alone. She was dressed in a tomato red dress, that accented her hair, with a necklace that was made up of a pink ruby and two black dragons wrapped around it. She noticed Harry looking at her. She smiled slightly, then walked over to him. "You look really nice." Harry said shortly. Ginny's smile widened. They walked down to find Neville, who was dressed in pale grey robes, and Luna, who had put on a pink tank top with a purple skirt, standing by the front doors. She smiled and waved as they came down the steps. Cho was leaning against the wall by the Great Hall doors, when Harry walked over to her. He looked at her and smiled. "You shouldn't look so beautiful." He said. Cho's head snapped up. "It won't be fair to the bride. Your gonna make me look a right toad." She blushed. Her hair was up in a knot, with ivory chopsticks. She was wearing a white dress, with shimmering yellow, red and black dragons on it. Harry saw, as Cho pushed a loose piece of hair from her eyes, the bracelet he had given her. Harry noticed Ginny with Draco by the steps. She was playing with his hair. They walked over to stand with him and the others. He was in black robes with ruby clasps down the left side. His hair was just like Harry's. Messy and sticking up in odd areas. It also wasn't sleek and shiny, as it had been ever since him and Harry had met in the Robe shop. Harry could see Draco's mother walking towards them all. "Draco please do something about your hair. Its getting ridicules."

"Mom, come on. I don't want to. Its my hair. I like it this way." He said. He could tell his words weren't effective when his mother gave him a stern, piercing stare.

"Would you stop being so defiant and fix your flamin' hair!" Draco looked from his mother, to Ginny, and back.

"But-" His Mother pulled out her wand, and flicked it at his hair. Almost instantly it was combed out nicely. He conjured a mirror, took on look, and nodded. His mother simpered.

"Now, don't you look handsome? All of you look splendid." She smiled and walked away. They talked for another ten minutes, before being instructed to go outside, where about ninety little orb shaped carriages were awaiting them. The six of them grabbed a carriage together. They still had four places left when Neville and Luna came in.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Neville ask. Harry was shocked to see that Neville was going, but recovered quickly, and said "Sure."

They talked about Quidditch until they felt a small jolt of the carriage, which meant they were taking off. Harry thought it a good time to ask Neville why he changed his mind about coming. " Well I got it finished. Hermione helped me find and alternative to the _Lontagiouse Borgadium_. It turns out that its so rare, and used to give a lot of people a strange rash, so Hermione suggested using _Essence of Magnatius fixumdium_." He smiled.

"Does it work?" Siad Ron stupidly.

"Not sure. But I'm going to see them tomorrow. Since they like Droobles Best Blowing Gum, I put the potion into some, so they won't think I'm trying to poison them." He smiled brightly.

"Neville that's simply Brilliant!" Hermione said, looking avidly at him. Neville just smiled even wider and blushed. Luna put her hand in his and smiled up at him, with a look of deepest affection. They talked about the D.A. and famous Quidditch teams. Ron and Cho were having a debate about the Tornados (Cho's favorite Quidditch team,) and the Chuddly Cannons (Ron's Favorite team.)

"Yea but the Tornados made it to the semi-finals, the cannons were the sixth team out." Said Cho.

"Yes, but who's been around longer? Who has better players?"

"Oh would you just agree to disagree? Please? Your doing my head in!" Said Hermione sharply. Ron and Cho just nodded. Ron apologized to Hermione deeply, then cuddled with her on the seat. Harry just put his arm around Cho and sat silently. He was thinking. Cho was leaving Hogwarts in June, and he wouldn't see here except on holidays. What kind of a relationship is that? He needed to talk to Ron. A few more silent moments passed, until they felt a small pull on their seat. They were descending from the sky. They felt the carriage hit the ground softly. Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco got out first, then held out their arms for their dates. They walked up to a large crystal church. Harry could see the church reflecting its self in Cho's eyes. He should ask her, but when? Draco led them inside the church. Guests were already sitting in their seats. They walked up to the front of the church to find a large wooden pew. It had a small golden sign that said 'RESERVED.' Then it flashed ;

'Luna Lovegood & Neville Longbottom.'

'Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley.'

"Ginny Weasley & Draco Malfoy.'

'Cho Chang & Harry Potter.'

They each took their spot, and waited. The priest apparated along side Professor Snape at the Alter. He was wearing pale grey dress robes, and a very nervous expression. Harry could see a pale pink colour flickering in his eyes. He turned his head to see two small fairies. Everyone got to their feet. The bride apparated at the entrance of the Church. She was dressed in a light purple gown, with silver crystals in each pale lilac that was made into the skirt of the dress. What looked to be Snape's parents apparated infront of the bride. Then Narciassa's parents infront of them.

They walked to the front of the church, then stopped. They took a place on either side of Snape and Narciassa. Everyone sat down at once. The priest talked about the long awaited prophecy that was put upon them, and then they exchanged vows. Their words rose up into the air, then stopped above them. The priest flicked his wand. Narciassa's vows melted into a silver ring, which she placed on Snape's ring finger. Snape's vows, too, changed into a small silver ring. Once he put the ring on her finger, then there was a flash of pink light. The silver rings had turned a pale gold. Everyone stood up and applauded the newly weds. The flowers on Narciassa's dress flew from her dress and began dropping flower petals on the guests. He heard Hermione gasp 'Fairies!' The next moment, the small lilac fairies grouped together their crystals. It instantly melted into a small crystal flower. They flew higher and dropped it. It fell into Cho's hand. Everyone turned and looked at Cho and Harry. Then clapped even louder. Cho was blushing, but Harry was confused. What was this supposed to mean? His dad came up behind his and said quietly "It means you're the next to get married." Harry smiled. Now he knew what he had to do.


	7. Romance at Nightfall

Romance at Nightfall.

Christmas came and went, and so did January. February was now heavily upon them. A notice had been put on the board in every common room stating that a Ball would be held on the night of Valentines day. Everyone was excited. Harry checked the day of the next Hogsmeade visit, and found out that Dumbledore had changed it to three days before Valentines day. Cho and Hermione told Harry and Ron that they were going into 'Madame Mystics Marvellous Gowns' to buy a dress for the Ball. So while they sat in the courtyard discussing their ideas, Ron and Harry sat in the Gryfindore common room. Harry had thrice brought up his idea to Ron, but Ron was still timid about it. "What if you know she doesn't want to? What are you gonna do? Tell the whole great hall it was a joke?" Harry just shrugged. "I know mate. You don't want her to find someone new. But you got all summer, right?" Harry nodded. Was Ron right?

"I have to try." He stood up. "The last time I was in that shop the shop keeper gave me a catalog. I found on I like, but I need to find out what size I would need. How would I find that out with out giving it away?" There was a brief silence. Then they both leapt out of their seats, and yelled "HERMIONE!!!" and Crookshanks, who was basking in a patch of sunlight on Ron's lap, skulked away, looking distinctly ruffled. After a long day of studying, they finally had a free moment to talk to Hermione. Harry went over his plan with her, and she wrote a hurried note to Cho. She sent a note back almost instantly, with just a number 7 on it. Harry made Hermione promise not to tell Cho. Then he went to find the catalog. On the day of the Hogsmeade visit, the four of them met up in the Entrance Hall. Hermione gave a sneaky little grin to Harry, then said; "So were going to meet up in the Three Broomsticks later?"

"Yea, ok." Said Harry. They walked together till they made it into Hogsmeade. Then they went their separate ways. Harry and Ron went into 'Julies Jewels.' Then went to the Quidditch supplies shop, where Ron bought a Broom Service Kit, and a Broom Compass. Harry bought six pound of sweet in Hunnydukes, as did Ron. They went into the Three Broomsticks where they saw Cho sitting with Hermione, talking in a low whisper. Harry wanted to know what they were talking about, but thought it best not to ask. Hermione smiled again as Harry sat down. She looked at Ron in a wanting manner. As if curious to see if he was going to do the same thing. Harry bought them all another round of Butterbeer, then sat down. He wanted to shout it out now. He didn't want to wait, but he needed to mull it over in his head overnight. Just to make sure. After two days of thought, he decided he was going to do it tonight at the Ball. He was going to do it infront of the whole school. They had a double potions with Snape, then they were free to get ready. Potions was now one of Harry's favorite classes, and he was passing. Even though he was now in all NEWT classes, he was passing with good grades. Harry had wondered why his father and Snape had hated each other so much, till he finally got up the courage to ask him. He went to his father after class and waited till he came in. He ask him the question with a bit of wonder in his voice. His father just smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." He said. "Well, in our second year, Narciassa, Sirus' cousin came to the school. She wasn't doing to well in Potions, so Professor Leetonburg, the potions teacher, suggested she ask Severus for help. Well she was much to shy to ask him herself, so Leetonburg did it for her. He accepted and began to help her right away. Sirus didn't like Snape at all as it was, and he lost it when he saw his cousin being tutored by him. Then Narciassa started to spend time with him outside of school, on Hogsmeade trips and all. Finally, Sirus decided to play a little trick on him, with Lupin and the Whomping Willow, it almost killed him, and Narciassa never wanted to talk to him again, and Snape hated all of us, me most of all." He took one look at the confused expression on Harry's face and continued. "Your mother was in a crowd with Narciassa, and when she found out she got angry with me. Said I was just as bad as Sirus, if not worse. I was livid with Snape, and threatened to kill him. I went to Leetonburg and told him that Denice Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys second cousin, Gryfindore, was willing to help her, since they were in the same house. He agreed, and told Snape that someone else would be helping Narciassa in Potions, and that he was free to continue with his regular schedule. Snape found out it was me who suggested Malfoy. He cornered me later that week, told me I had taken the only love he had ever had, and given it to a Malfoy. I just laughed in his face. Told him she would never love him. When your mother and I married, Narciassa was also getting married to her buddy Denice's Cousin, Lucius. Snape was friends with Lucius since they were both with Voldemort and all. He was never happy after their wedding. Took it out on you since you were my son. Treated young Draco like his own sone, I guess it was because he really was his son. Lucius wasn't Draco's real father, Snape was." Harry left feeling strange, he was now thinking about tonight. He went up to find Ron waiting for him. They had and hour and a half till they needed to get ready, so Harry told Ron everything. Ron had the same expression on his face that Harry had when he left his fathers office. The clock on the wall chimed half past five, so they went up to get ready. He fixed his hair the best he could, and dressed in his nicest dress robes. Ron, too, had dressed in his finest dress robes. He had gotten something very special for Hermione, but he hadn't shown Harry yet. He went to his bed side table and pulled out his gift. He showed Harry, then slipped it into his robe pocket. Harry had been carrying around a small silver box for over a week. He was finally going to show Ron. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw it.

"Harry, she is going to die when she sees that, you know?" Harry smiled, then placed the box back inside his pocket. They went down to the common room, to see a large crowd of talking girls. Many of the boys were still in their dormitories. They took their regular seats by the fire. Harry and Ron waited till the clock said six, then like everyone else, went to meet their dates. Hermione and Cho had been in the washrooms getting ready, so Ron and Harry couldn't see till that night. Ron and him were standing at the bottom of the steps, when they heard oh's and ah's. They also saw people pointing at the top of the staircase. They turned to see who everyone was looking at, and saw the most beautiful girls ever. Hermione and Cho were walking down the staircase, wearing the most gorgeous dresses ever. Hermione was in a long flowing dress. It was teal with a dust of silver. It had a long train, and had a silver butterfly on the center of the chest. Cho was wearing a long white dress, with crimson lace flowers on the skirt. A long piece of lace trailed behind her with gold roses sown into it. Everyone was watching them. Harry put his hand out to help Cho down the last step. Ron was still staring at Hermione with a look of stupidity on his face. Finally he got a grip and took her hand. He looked smugly at the crowed as he walked past. Harry looked at Cho, and she looked back. He had just noticed his mouth was open. Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione were asked by Professor McGonagall to open the ball with a dance. They went to the center of the floor. Like usual, the four house tables were no longer there. Everyone filed in, and sat down at the many tables around the edge of the room. The music began to play from the stage in the far left corner. It was a sweet love song. They began to dance. When the song ended, every one clapped, then joined them on the dance floor. Five songs went by, then Dumbledore stood and asked everyone to sit down. Harry and the others found a table close to the high table. He could see his parents talking from where he was sitting. Dumbledore clapped his hands and menus appeared infront of them. After they ate, they were dancing again. After the song, Harry decided to act on his idea. He held Cho's hand, and got down on one knee. Everyone noticed this, and stopped to watch. He pulled the tiny silver box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a silver ring, with a small, heart shaped diamond in the center. Cho gasped. Harry cleared his throat. The room suddenly went dead quiet. He looked up into Cho's eyes. "Cho... I love you more then anything, and I don't want to live without you. Will... Will you marry me?" Cho didn't have time to answer, because Harry's scar suddenly burst into white hot pain. Voldemort was in the School.


	8. Sweet Revenge

Sweet Revenge.

"Harry!" Screamed Cho. Tears were running down her face.

"He's... Here." Harry said. The pain was so bad, his eyes were watering, and he was having trouble breathing. Immediately, everyone from the D.A. was around him. The pain disappeared. As it did, the Great Hall doors burst open. Waves of black were ushering into the room. Almost instantly, spells were being thrown at the Death Eaters. Many of them crumpled to the ground, some continued to throw spells. Voldemort walked threw the door. He gave one evil grin in the direction of Lily, and James, before lunging at Harry.

"Now I can kill him infront of you James!" He laughed in his high, cold laugh.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Lily. Harry sent one curse in Voldemorts direction. It caught him in the side of the face, leaving behind a bloody gash. He continued to laugh.

"Give it up little Harry! I am Lord Voldemort! You will never kill me with you silly spells, and your stupid curses!" He said. His voice cold, and deadly.

"I CAN TRY!" Yelled Harry. He dove at Voldemort.

"Crucio!" Yelled Voldemort. Harry laughed, as the spell hit the wall behind him. A smoking hole was left. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" But Harry was to quick for him. He dove out of the way, and the curse hit the ice sculpture of Cupid, and it exploded, sending ice flying everywhere. Again Voldemort tried, "You can't beat me Potter! CRUCIO!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted. The spells hit in midair, sending Voldemorts curse back. It hit him in the chest hard. He fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. "YES I CAN!" Harry yelled to him. Harry heard Dumbledore's voice in his head suddenly. He heard him saying "Remember how to use the Livendiouse Finito spell." Harry's memory suddenly gave a jolt. "Livendo!" Suddenly Voldemorts shrieks stopped. He lay motionless. Harry finally looked around him. Cho had a cut on her face, and Ron was still fighting what looked to be Wormtail. Suddenly, he fell. Ron hadn't even done anything. Ron looked at Harry in fright. Harry saw Wormtail's wand moving.

"RON! LOOKOUT!" Harry yelled, but it was to late. A spell hit him heard in the head. "LIVENDO PROTEGO!" He yelled. Ron's body sprang back up, and Ron caught Wormtail in the chest with the Livendiouse Finito spell. Wormtail crumpled to the ground also.

"Cheers Harry!" yelled Ron who was now catching a running Death Eater in the head. Harry ran to the aid of Neville, who had been caught off guard by a itching spell, from Bellatrix.

"The special one Neville, you and me. OK? Now!" They both used the Livendiouse Finito spell and Bellatrix crashed to the floor. As the last Death Eater fell to the floor, everyone let out a loud cheer, that shook the enchanted ceiling. Once everyone was finished cheering, Dumbledore went to the high table and waited for silence.

"What an extraordinary occasion this has been. This will go down in history, as the end of terror. Thanks to Harry Potter and the Members of the D.A. I will, of corse, be sending a owl to the Minister, and you all shall receive the Order Of Merlin 1class, for services to the whole wizarding community. Congratulations to all of you. You have done more in your years here, then any other student that has attended Hogwarts. Now lets continue with this Ball, shall we?" Everyone clapped and cheered, then with a clap of his hands, the bodies of the Death Eaters Disappeared, and the room became whole again. He left, and the music started up again. Cho, who had just been fixed by Madame Pomfrey, came running over to him. He threw his arms around her. They stood there for five minutes. Ron and Hermione came over to them. Harry took the ring out again. Cho smiled.

"Yes." She said, taking the box. "I will marry you." She hugged him. Hermione was crying, and Ron was clapped him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations mate." Harry smiled. Then nodded to Ron, who suddenly remembered. He looked at Hermione, then took out a box from his pocket also. He bent down one his knee, and looked up into her face. She let out a shriek, that attracted everyone's attention.

"YES! Oh Ron!" She threw her arms around him, knocking him to the floor. Everyone clapped, then came to congratulate them. Cho's friends came over, and she showed them her ring. They were surprised, but happy all the same.

The months flew by to fast for Harry's liking. The four of them spent every free moment together. Hermione was still showing people her ring, and Mrs.Weasley had already welcomed her to the family. Cho told Harry that she might just want to fail, just to stay with him one more year, but he wouldn't hear it.

"We have all summer. And I have an owl, I can write every day." He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, then started crying.

"I don't want to leave. I grew up here. I met you, and fell in love here. And now I might have to leave!" She sobbed into his shoulder. Then she stopped. "That's it! Oh why didn't I think of this before? Its perfect!" She said as she ran of.

"You learned that from Hermione didn't you?" Harry called after her.

Exams had come and gone, and they were spending their last day at Hogwarts outside, before Cho mentioned why she had run off, and what she was planing. She had told Hermione, but she had just started to tell him when the feast began. They walked in, but there were no house tables. Instead there were many tables. The room was full of colour, but not the Gryfindore house colours. When they took a seat at a table, and everyone else was there, Dumbledore stood up, and silence fell over the room.

"As you may have noticed, we are doing things differently this evening. Were have defeated Lord Voldemort, by setting out differences apart, so tonight we will, of course, tell you who won the House Cup, but we will be celebrating as friends. So, the points stand as this. Hufflepuff has five hundred and fifty six points, Slytherin has five hundred and fifty nine points, Ravenclaw has five hundred and sixty one points and Gryfindore has five hundred and sixty five points. The house colours, as you can see, have all been used, to show the unison of our friendship. Now you may eat!" The plates filled with food, and the talking started again. Cho told him that she was allowed to stay one more year as an understudy to Dumbledore. She smiled when Harry got excited. After the feast, they went to bed. It had been the best day ever.

The next day they got on the train, and left the school behind them. The four of them played Exploding Snaps, and Gobstones, until the train slowed down then finally stopped. It took a long time to get off the platform. They stayed and talked, then finally said goodbye. They went home, then waited till school stated again in September.

The End.


End file.
